Polyamide yarns for textile and carpet end-uses are typically melt-spun, quenched in air, and drawn after the yarn is quenched. The drawing step requires a number of draw rolls and related drive and control systems which increases the complexity of the spinning machine and the manufacturing process. While it is possible to use processes in which the yarn is spun at sufficiently high speeds so that a "fully-drawn" yarn can be made without a drawing step, sophisticated equipment is needed and the desired yarn properties are difficult to achieve. The present invention permits the use of simpler spinning machines which take up less floor space. Also, because of less tension on the threadline, fewer breaks and higher yields can be expected.